Solar System
The Solar System is a planetary system located inside the Milky Way, a galaxy that has 100 – 400 billion (1–4)×1011 stars. The Solar System was formed 4.6 billion years ago after the gravitational collapse from a molecular cloud. This planetary system has 1.0014 from system mass. Overview The Solar System is mainly composed from the Sun, a giant magmatic star. The system also includes 8 major planets, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune, which orbit around the Sun. The Sun also has other objects, orbiting directly or indirectly. The Solar System has natural satellites, dwarf planets, hypothetical objects, comets and asteroids. The most common of these categories are the Moon, Planet Nine, Halley's Comet, Pluto, Eris, Haumea, Ceres, Makemake, the Asteroid belt, the Kuiper belt and Tyche. Discovery For most of the history, humans didn't understood the concept about the Solar System. Most people up from the late Middle age to the early Renaissance age believed that the Earth was just stationary and located in the universe's center. Despite greek philosopher Aristarchus of Samos already having a speculation about heliocentric reordering of cosmos, Nicolaus Copernicus was the first person to develop a heliocentric system. In the seventeenth century, Galileo Galilei, Johannes Kepler, and Isaac Newton developed a physic understanding that led to people accepting that the Earth orbits around the Sun and other planets have the same physical laws. After the telescope was invented, people discovered several planets, stars and other celestial bodies, also when telescopes where improved, the humans got the ability to investigate geological phenomena. System Structure The Solar System is mainly composed from the Sun, a G2 main-sequence star. The system is also composed from the 8 planets, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune, and contains solar mass. The Sun takes 99.86% from the system's solar mass and the 4 largest planets, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune, take 99% from the mass with Jupiter and Saturn comprising more than 90% from it. Larger orbiting objects around the Sun lie near the Earth's orbit plane, known as ecliptic. The planets are very near to the ecliptic, whereas comets and Kuiper belt objects are occasionally at greater angles to it. Most of the objects, including the planets, orbit around the Sun to the same direction that the Sun is rotating (counter-clockwise, as viewed in the Earth's north pole). One of the few exceptions is the Halley's comet. Most of the planets in the system contain a secondary system, this systems consists of the planets having several natural satellites, celestial bodies that are smaller than the planets and orbit around them. In the case of the largest planets, they have a ring system. Jupiter and Saturn are classified as Gas giants, being composed of hydrogen, helium and other gases. Uranus and Neptune are classified as Ice giants, having a similiar composition to gas giants but they are cold and also made of ices and liquids. Sun The Sun is the Solar System's star and largest component. The Sun takes 99.86% from the system's mass, with it being 332,900 Earth masses. This star is a G2 main-sequence star based on its spectral class. The Sun is very hot in temperature and can't be visited since it is just made of magma, hot gases, fire and lava. Hotter main-sequencestars are more iluminous. This star is the brightest object at the Earth's sky, with magnitude of −26.74. Humans will live 1 to lesser seconds when suffering contact with this star. The Sun and its enormous effect was known since the prehistoric times in the Earth. It is orange, red, white and yellow in color, but mostly the two formers. Scale Inner Solar System The Inner Solar System is the region at the Solar System that contains the 4 terrestrial planets and the asteroid belt. This region is composed mainly of silicates and metals, the inner objects are very close from the Sun, which causes to most of the region being hot in temperature. The 4 terrestrial planets are Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars. It has a radius being less than the distance between the orbits of Jupiter and Saturn and also located between the frost line. Outer Solar System The Outer Solar System is the region at the Solar System that contains the 4 outer planets and the centaurs. This region is composed mainly of volatiles and liquids, the outer objects are very far from the Sun, which causes to most of the region being cold in temperature. The 4 outer planets are Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. It has a radius being more than the distance between the orbits of Jupiter and Saturn and also located in front of the Kuiper belt. List Gallery File:Solarsystem.png|The whole Solar System. File:Innersolarsystem.jpg|The inner Solar System. File:Outersolarsystem.jpg|The outer Solar System. File:Sun.png|Sun, the only star and the Solar System's center. File:Mercury.png|Mercury, the first and innermost planet. File:Venus.png|Venus, the second and hottest planet. File:Earth.png|Earth, the third planet. File:Mars.png|Mars, the fourth planet. File:Jupiter.png|Jupiter, the fifth and largest planet. File:Saturn.png|Saturn, the sixth planet. File:Uranus.png|Uranus, the seventh and coldest planet. File:Neptune.png|Neptune, the eighth and outermost planet. Trivia *Voyager 1 took pictures in 1996 featuring all the main planets, with the exception of Mercury and Mars. *One of the facts is that the known Solar System lacks from super-Earths. **However, the hypothetical Planet Nine is speculated to be a super-Earth beyond the system. *Ganymede is the largest natural satellite in the Solar System. **Deimos is the smallest natural satellite in the Solar System. *Unlike Mercury, Venus' lack of moons is currently a mystery to humans. *Originally, Pluto was classified as a planet, but due to being smaller than natural satellites but since Pluto does have moons, it was classified as "dwarf planet". Category:Solar System